callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Create-A-Soldier
Create-A-Soldier is a multiplayer, Squads and Extinction feature in Call of Duty: Ghosts which allows players to customize their soldier, along with their weapon. Creating a Soldier The player is given a soldier upon starting multiplayer for the first time, where they then select the default playstyle for that soldier. Upon creating a soldier, the player is given the option to customize the head, headgear, uniform, patch, background, and even the gender of their soldier. It has been stated by Mark Rubin that there are well over 20,000 possible soldier combinations. Building on the popularity and freedom of the Pick Ten System used in Black Ops II, Infinity Ward expanded upon the Create-A-Class mechanic and developed a similar system. The player is allocated a budget to edit their soldier's loadout however they deem fit for their primary weapon, secondary weapon, lethal and tactical equipment, and Perks; weapon attachments and pointstreak options are free of charge. An additional nine soldiers are available for purchase with Squad Points, ranging from a cost of three squad points to 500 squad points each. The player is allowed to select a default weapon and Perk set from a few presets to be automatically unlocked for each soldier upon purchasing them. As of an update, the player can also create a custom soldier in Extinction, separate from multiplayer and Squads mode. The player can also choose a different background and patch. However, the availablility of certain character heads, headgear, etc. are determined by those which are currently unlocked in multiplayer and Squads mode. Perk Points The Perk system has also been revamped for Ghosts, consisting of 35 different Perks broken up into seven distinct categories, five Perks per category. The categories are as follows: *'Speed', which allows the player to do things faster *'Handling', which allows for better maneuverability *'Stealth', which grants the player certain immunities that help them stay hidden *'Awareness', which gives the player a better overall view of the environment *'Resistance', which grants resistance to common factors of the game *'Equipment', which boosts the player's attachments and equipment *'Elite', which grants the player certain situational benefits Each Perk has a set point value ranging from 1 to 5, and the player is automatically allotted eight Perk points per loadout. Choosing to remove one's primary weapon, secondary weapon, lethal equipment, and tactical equipment will allow for a total of up to 12 Perk points. Squads In Ghosts, the player is able to create a squad of ten soldiers, each with their own unlocks, loadouts, and appearances. However, each new soldier must be unlocked through the new Squad Points currency system. Once an individual soldier has reached its maximum rank, that soldier automatically Prestiges. Unlike previous titles, however, the player does not lose any weapons, unlocks, Perks, or progress upon Prestiging and the player's overall Prestige level is determined by the number of soldiers that have been maxed out. Each of the ten soldiers can be Prestiged only once, thus allowing for the maximum level of 10th Prestige. Gallery Federation Soldier CODG.png|A customized Federation soldier. Create-A-Soldier Customization CODG.PNG|Using the Appearance customization. USR Create-a-Soldier CODG.png Videos Category:Game Terms Category:Customization